


head and heart

by ncrthernlites



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Stock exchange, i wrote this instead of paying attention in class, kinda shitty poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncrthernlites/pseuds/ncrthernlites
Summary: a poem.





	head and heart

You regret the day you left her behind 

when her lips clouded your mind; 

When everything felt so slow yet so fast 

and you hoped that this time you see her wouldn’t be your last; 

Hands became one with the gate 

and you screamed as you watched her fate; 

You fell to the ground together 

one from bullets and one from the other; 

The door closed as you held on 

while death came in the form of a blonde; 

And as the gun went to her head 

the shot went off and you begged for Her to say she wasn't dead. 

 

Then a bullet went through you 

and she lost you too; 

All she feels is numb 

and anger fuels her when her gun meets her thumb; 

When everything is over and your killer is gone 

it still doesn’t feel like her job is done; 

You were gone as fast as she could get you back 

and her chest fills with guilt and she threw the bottle with a crack; 

The last thing she told you was to go 

and now she regrets it so; 

The words she never got to say fill her mind 

and she thinks of you all the time; 

She cleans her guns to clear her head 

it just makes her more irritable instead; 

Her head and heart do not seem to match anymore 

and that's the first time she realized that they even did before.


End file.
